Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional virtualized storage system 100 in existing storage solutions for enterprise users is a three-layer cluster framework consisted of a plurality of storage devices 110 which are JBODs (Just a bunch of disks) (or called hard disk clusters), a plurality of file servers 120, and a plurality of virtual servers 130. These layer structures are connected to each other through complicated cables (e.g., SAS cables and optical fibers) and topology of the whole system is accomplished by way of complicated deployment of software layers. As shown in FIG. 1, each storage device 110 (e.g., JBOD1, JBOD2, and JBODn) is connected to the respective file servers 120 (e.g., a file server 1, a file server 2, and a file server n). Each file server 120 is connected to the respective virtual servers 130 (e.g., a virtual server 1, a virtual server 2, and a virtual server n). Each virtual server 130 is connected to a switch 140. The switch 140 is connected to a plurality of clients 150 (e.g., a client 1, a client 2, and a client n). JBOD serves as an important storage device in the storage technical filed and is also called a spanned disk. However, instead of managing data distribution on hard disks at a logic front end, JBODs serving as individual storage resources is used for individual addressing for each hard disk. The file server 120 is a network server having a time-division system file manage function, providing a control of user access records and targets, and taking precautions about security. The virtual server 130 has plural hosts divided therefrom by way of hardware and software technology. The divided hosts have individual function variable names and individual IP addresses but share CPU, RAM, operation system, and application programs of a real host. The server operated by users functions as a real individual host. The users can access data stored in the storage devices 110 through the clients 150, the switch 140, the virtual servers 130 and the file servers 120. Since each storage device 110 is connected to the respective file servers 120, each file server 120 is connected to the respective virtual servers 130, as well as each virtual server 130 is connected to the switch 140, the entire traditional virtualized storage system 100 has a better redundancy design. However, the traditional virtualized storage system 100 has the following drawbacks due to such a redundancy design. Firstly, complicated network cables connected between the virtual servers 130 and the file servers 120 need a topology configured by software as well as complicated network cables connected between the file servers 120 and the storage devices 110. Secondly, complicated cable connections and interface deployments make the expansion become quite trivial and low efficient when the system is to be expanded.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a novel virtualized fusion storage system for solving above problems.